


A Sherlolly Thanksgiving

by Katsherlockfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsherlockfan/pseuds/Katsherlockfan
Summary: Thanksgiving at Baker Street! Sherlock and Mycroft being unthankful as usual, except for one person!





	A Sherlolly Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first first fanfic, it was actually a creative writing assignment for school, so it’s just a fun take on Sherlolly. The timeline isn’t right, and the British don’t celebrate thanksgiving soooo...enjoy!

They all sat around the kitchen table in 221 Baker Street. It was no longer covered in lab experiments and dismembered body parts, but a delicious thanksgiving spread. Why were they celebrating Thanksgiving in England? That is irrelevant. Austere Mycroft stood by the door, glaring at the festivities.  
“This is an idiotic and simple-minded holiday,” Mycroft stated.  
“Stop being so grouchy!” Said the cheerful Mrs. Hudson.  
The guests sat down at the table and looked at the feast before them. There was a nice enough looking turkey, some stuffing and some lumpy-looking potatoes.  
Sherlock began haughtily, “The turkey is obviously dry, evidence of no brine or preparation. It is also cooked unevenly, indication an uneven thaw. Mrs. Hudson obviously forgot about this celebration until two days before and so could not properly let it thaw. .  
“Actually she purchased the turkey fours days in advance, but did forget to brine it until,” Mycroft stated, glancing at the turkey analytically , “One and half days,” he concluded.  
“Showoff,” muttered Sherlock.   
“Boys be nice. Just be thankful Mrs. Hudson did all this for you,” Mary reminded both of the brothers.  
Sherlock began again, after tasting the potatoes, “Molly, have you ever actually made mashed potatoes.  
“I though the potatoes were nice,” said Lestrade. He glanced at Molly and she smiled appreciatively.  
“I tried,” said Molly, “At least give me credit for that.” She went back to eating, while Sherlock and Mycroft bickered about the food and how it was made. The rest of the company ignored them, carrying on with their own conversations.  
“So,” Mrs. Hudson asked Molly,”What are you thankful for this year?”  
“Well for one thing, I am glad Sherlock is still alive,” Molly joked. “I am also really glad that there have been less murders recently, It makes my job a lot easier. I love my new kitten, she is so cute,” Molly remarked. She was interrupted by a loud argument between Sherlock and Mycroft.  
“You are so pompous!” Sherlock exclaimed, “You think you run the British governemnt.”  
“I am the British government,” Mycroft replied smugly.  
“Well sometimes you are verbose and terribly boring.” Sherlock retorted.  
“You aren’t much better, Sherlock! You think your deductions are infallible, you make mistakes all the time,” Mycroft said.  
“What, like you don’t?” Sherlock asked. “You think you’re such an erudite and everything is about you.”  
“You’re the one who’s egocentric,” stated Mycroft.  
“Whatever,” muttered Sherlock.  
The table that had been chatting was now ominously quiet, waiting for another dispute. As Sherlock sighed, Molly quietly resumed her conversation with Mrs. Hudson  
“I’m also thankful to have such wonderful friends. John and Mary, you guys are so kind and loving, I’m glad I could be part of your family. And Greg, thanks for always being encouraging when I’m having a bad day. And who could forget Mrs. Hudson. You are like a mother but better and thanks for always watching out for all of us, and baking biscuts,” she added. She glanced at Sherlock and Mycroft with a pity in her gaze. “I’m even thankful for Sherlock and Mycroft, they may be pompous and egocentric, but I am so glad I get to spend time with them and help them.”  
Everyone was now on the edge of tears because of Molly’s words, then Mary continued the conversation.  
“I’m thankful for Rosie and the John, they are a great family, and the rest of you, that we consider friends.”  
“I’m thankful for the most wonderful wife in the world and my daughter. And although I want to kill him sometimes, I suppose I am thankful for Sherlock and the exciting job I have,” John stated.  
The guests stared at the next person around the table expecting him to speak.  
“Okay, fine,” Mycroft said,”I am thankful that Mrs. Hudson invited us for dinner and that we finally brought down Moriarty.”  
Mrs. Hudson got up from the table. “I think we should have pie now,” she said, “So Greg continue, and I’ll be right back.”  
“So,” Lestrade began, “I am very thankful for my family and friends, and how nice they are. I’m also thankful that Moriarty was brought down.”  
Mrs. Huddson had arrived with the pie, and as she was setting it down, they all heard the front door open. The head of Eurus popped around the corner, they all started at her shocked with much trepidation.  
“Lighten up, guys! I’m not here to kill or threaten anyone,” she said jokingly. Mycroft and Sherlock rolled their eyes, but the rest of the table remained still and still a bit scared, unsure of how to greet her. “At least not this time,” she added. “I may be a misanthrope, but I heard that Mrs. Hudson’s pie is very good.” She sat down at an empty seat, and served herself a piece of pie.  
“I never told you about Mrs. Hudson’s pie.” Sherlock said confusedly.  
“Oh, I must have figured it out, never mind then.” Eurus replied. “This pie is very delicious.” She got up and left just as quickly as she had come. The guests sat back, and gave sighs of relief.  
“Well, that was unexpected,” said Molly. “So Sherlock, what are you thankful for?”  
“This is stupid. Why should I list what goals I have accomplished or what kind of people that surround me. Sentiment is a chemical defect and what would reflecting on what we have change. In fact, There are so many things that I am the opposite of thankful for, like: not being able to do what I want because my brother is the british government. I have friends that insist everything become sentimental. Oh, and let’s see what else. I have a genius sister who is psychotic. People are boring. I have no new interesting cases anymore.” John tired to object, but was cut off. “Being Thankful is over-rated.” Everyone looked at him.  
“Whatever Sherlock, you are incorrigible.” said John.  
They were all surprised when Sherlock spoke again.  
“Well, I suppose I am thankful for Molly,” he said shyly.  
Molly glanced up from the table in surprise.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts!


End file.
